


For The Want Of Two Children

by DarcyIncarnate



Series: Digitalia’s Digital Wonderland [1]
Category: Digitalia's Digital Wonderland (Discord Server)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ani is a terrifying godess, Ani is... scary, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Kae centric, Kae pls dont read this, Michan no, Remember your phone kiddies, Ron it’s okay you tried, Roy just needs an Advil, Roy thanks for being sane we needed that, irl ages?? haha fuck no, pure fucking crack, this is embaressing, this is ligit a fic of a discord server fite me, wtf am i doing guys send help, you fuckers asked for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyIncarnate/pseuds/DarcyIncarnate
Summary: When Ron entered the classroom late and disheveled, most of the class wasn't fazed. When Ron walked straight up to Kae, she attempted not to worry. When Ron said that she somehow managed to lose the 8th graders they were supposed to be watching, Kae gave up on being positive and prepared herself to deal with what was sure to be a shit show of a day. Now all she had to do was find these kids before Ahudda found out.Or:Michan and Senii go missing, and Kae tries (and fails) to find them. On the bright side, it looked like she gained a family in the process!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you fuckers made me do this. you know who you are. deticated to michan and A for making me post this trash

Kae slumped in her seat, completely and utterly done with this class. She was a senior? And somehow she ended up in a freshman English class? She already knew this stuff! There was no point in her being there! 

She was in the middle of scribbling out her will on the back of what was supposed to be her notes (for at that point she was certain she would die of boredom any moment then) When someone burst into the room. Numbly, she turned her head to the door. 

There, with her hands on her knees, slouched, was Ron. As she gasped for breath, Kae could just barely make out a sigh coming from the direction of Roy. (And honestly? Could Kae blame her? Ron this was the third time this week)

The teacher (Miss Arian, the name passed lazily through her thoughts) had long since given up on calming down the class, for the time being, content to just watch how the chaos unfolded. 

(In the back of the room, Jess silently appreciated her friends' level-headedness as she already had an idea on what Arion was going to have to deal with)

Finally seeming to regain some semblance of control over her breathing, Ron straightened and spoke. Her panicked eyes said it all

“Kae, I may or may not have messed up,”

-

Okay, so sue her. After being made to take a class that she had earned credit for through a test, Roy was obviously not paying as much attention as she should but one could argue she was justified in doing so anyway. It would be fine. 

When Ron barged in, obviously late and in a mild state of distress, Roy hadn’t been too worried. Ron was honestly a little chaotic but always managed to do well enough. But when Ron addressed Kae, Roy started to pay attention. Please don’t have to do with the 8th graders. Please, anything but the 8th graders. 

Ron looked down at her shoes, slouching in defeat. 

“I lost the 8th graders,” Dammit. Roy, Kae, and Ron had been assigned by Ahudda to watch two specific 8th graders for just one month as they would be finishing a couple of courses on the high school campus, and while they were smart, they did get into their fair share of trouble. 

On the bright side, the high school and middle school were exactly next to each other, so going from building to building wasn’t uncommon. 

Switching buildings for classes on the other hand? That was new. 

Ahudda gave them that assignment with the excuse that they were ‘both responsible and approachable’ only three days ago. And they already managed to lose them. The more Roy thought about the student president, the more disappointment she imagined being projected at her when she found out what they had done. Three days? Really? This was such a mess. 

Ron was still explaining all of that to Kae when the bell rang. Miss Arian looked like she needed an Advil. Jess walked up to her not too long after to offer one. The teachers honestly were so lucky to have a friend like Jess. 

Jess packed up her stuff and left the classroom, and Roy found herself staring forlornly at her back, wishing she could just go ask Jess for an Advil herself. Unfortunately, she had a class to get too, and two kids to find. Good god, those kids were definitely getting the sweaters of shame when Roy found them. 

-

Kae made her way to her next class, forcing her lack of sleep to the back of her mind as she wondered what to do about those kids. Both She and Ron had decided to split up to cover more ground, texting any clues or leads to a group chat Ron had adeptly named ‘the 8th-grade children protection squad’. (They both blatantly ignored the fact they weren’t doing a great job protecting them if they had lost them in the first week of having them in their care)

With not even close to a solid plan in mind, Kae confidently entered her next class. 

Only for all that confidence to vanish when she realized her next class was an accounting. 

Taking a seat, Kae attempted to be optimistic. The teacher for this class, Mr. Brown, was actually pretty easy going right? She could make it! 

And as if the universe found her optimism a cause for concern, she looked up to see that the universe crushed it completely. This time in the form of a substitute.

“Hello, my name is Stel,” Kae looked up as he introduced himself. Stel was a tall, skinny sophomore that she took science with. How was he subbing for a class?

“Many of you may have noticed that I am in fact a student. I applaud your analytical abilities. I am actually taking high school and college at the same time, and my internship is as a teachers Aid, but the teacher took today off seeing as I am here.” As usual. Stel’s deadpan expressions were hard to decipher 

“I do wish you luck in today’s lesson. I do not particularly want to be here, so we are getting through as much as physically possible today.”

Kae gulped. Stel was supposed to be better in accounting than the actual teacher. The only problem? He hated it. This was going to be a shit show of a class, wasn’t it?

-

The class itself was one of the worst two hours of Kae's life, cramming her head full of information to the point that she almost forgot about the 8th grader problem. She was honestly just trying to survive at this point. 

The only thing that kept her from completely drowning was a girl, in the back of the classroom.

Sure, one random girl that Kae didn't know at the time shouldn't have been too big of a distraction right? Wrong. This girl was for one the only sophomore in the class. She was dressed from head to toe in all black, from her choker and nails to her combat boots. Except of course to the random pink ribbons and flowers stuck hazardously in her hair. 

The other thing that stood out to her was the fact that this girl seemed to have been awake for the last few months or so if the prominent bags under her eyes were anything to go off of.

The last thing that struck Kae as odd, was that she was the only one in the class that Stel seemed to know. Or something. Right before class started he had snapped a picture of her and her hair, and proceeded to hold it above his head, almost even smiling, while this girl tried to snatch it away. 

She ultimately failed as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

Kae watched as the peculiar girl remained the only one with enough energy to glare at their impromptu teacher, and almost let out an audible noise of surprise when his mouth turned up at the girl's reaction. Kae had been in class with this guy for almost a year, and she had never seen him smile.

Then again, Stel did tend to avoid girls a little more than everyone else.

-

When the bell rang for the end of class, Kae almost cried out of sheer joy. Thank god that was over. Standing up, she stretched before approaching Stel to inquire about the whereabouts of the two missing 8th graders.

She honestly should have seen it coming when she was beaten there by the girl from the back of the classroom.

"Gimmie that!" she said, swiping his phone right out of the pocket of his blazer. Kae was frozen for a moment at the sound of her rather high pitched voice. It really didn't match how she looked.

Stel actually smirked at that. smoothly out of his other pocket, be pulled out a limited what looked to be a limited edition trading card. The girl stopped, her eyes fixed on the card.

"If you don't give me back my phone I won't trade you her,"

The girl wined

"Darcy,"

With a sigh, a glare, and many many muttered curses, the girl, or Darcy, rather, handed back the phone. She half-heartedly punched him in the arm before jumping up to sit on his desk. She turned to face Kae.

"Did you need to talk to Stel or something?" Kae flinched at being addressed so obviously while Darcy giggled to herself.

"Uh-I-Yeah, actually, I was wondering if either of you had seen two 8th graders around here? Senii and Gomi?"

Darcy looked up.

"Oh, you're looking for Michan and Senii? I thought they went back to The Middle School. Why? You need them for something?"

Kae looked away, her cheeks flushing. 

"I'm actually one of the people who was assigned to keep an eye on them, and well, we kinda lost track of them."

Darcy winced in sympathy.

"Don't worry! Its study hall so I can help you find them if you want,"

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" Kae smiled. Maybe Darcy was a little weird, but she did seem nice!

(When Kae finally got the courage to ask about Darcy's hair, the younger girl only looked away and mumbled something about an angel in response. she really was kinda weird, wasn't she?)

-

The first place Darcy dragged her was too the office.

"Michan forgets his lab equipment at the other school sometimes, and If Senii's with him, then Tanu would probably be the last person to see him."

Kae nodded, confused.

"Right now is the period before science for Michan, so he probably will have to come here to get his stuff. That is If he remembers that today is a lab day."

"Oh, okay," Kae responded. How in the world did Darcy know Gomi that well anyway? Before she could think to ask, her phone went off.

Kae looked down in surprise to see that it was from Roy. 

'we found out senii was with akio asking if they had any docter pepper and then disapeared, btw this is ron'

"Docter Pepper," Kae mumbled. Why would-OH. "SKETCH!" Kae shrieked.

Darcy turned around, not the slightest bit of surprise evident on her face.

"I'm not sure where they are, but Peb's in the library and he could probably tell you. I'll ask around while you do that."

Kae sprinted off down the hallway to the library, entering with a bang.

Arc sent a weak look at her over her shoulder before she resumed studying. The pain was evident in her posture.

Wincing, she mouthed sorry before making her way to the back of the library where they kept the bean bags. Sure enough, Peb was there, Half submerged in a bean bag, with only his long legs and curly hair sticking out. It looked a little like the bean bag was attempting to eat him. 

"Hey, uh Pebble? You Awake?"

"hmmmfgh do ya need somethin?" His voice came out distorted both from the bean bag and the fact that apparently Kae just woke him up.

"Sorry but Darcy said that you might be able to tell me where Sketch is?"

"Oh yeah tell Darc that I'm pretty sure that they're with Ass in the computer lab making memes or something,"

"Oh, Okay then, thank you," Kae whispered. Pebble was asleep before she even finished.

-

Upon entering the computer lab, Kae found herself staring into a dark room with the only light source being a computer in the very farthest back corner.

Cautiously, Kae approached the dimly lit figure.

"Sketch?" She called out, with the dying hope that it was them.

When the figure turned to face her, she knew she was wrong. For one thing, Sketch had much, much shorter hair.

"What do you want?" A deep but feminine voice drawled. Was this the 'Ass' that Pebble was referring to?

"Sorry to bother you, but I was told by Pebble that Sketch might be here, and well, as you probably already know, they aren't so... Um, do you by any chance know where they are?"

The maybe Ass person hummed.

"Yeah, I think Sketch went down to the office for somethin. Not really sure,"

"Got it, thank you!" Kae called, turning back in the direction of the office. Shit, she JUST missed them. 

She walked a little faster.

There was no way she was letting that happen again.

~

Kae found the office waiting room as a chaotic mess of evil. there was a tack supper glued to the seat of each chair, and the phone was duck taped down so many times that you would be unraveling tape for a good hour before you could contact anyone. The door was balanced in such a way that if Kae had been unlucky enough to have moved it, a bucket f who knows what would have been splattered all over her hair. And the worst part? All of the seats on the couch had whoopie cushions glued under them. 

Kae found that out the hard way.

It didn't take long for her to be ushered into the main part of the office, but much to her dismay, that seemed to be in worse shape. All Kae could really say about it was that whoever did this must really like glue.

Around her, people were frantically looking for a single pen that worked, and many people were making phone calls. 

Tapping a frazzled lady on the shoulder, Kae tried to speak.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sketch-"

"Ah, you must be another one of them. Right, this way please."

"Wait, no, really, I kinda need to see them right now,"

"Yes yes, deary, I know, they're right over there,"

Kae found herself being pushed into yet again another room, only to find Roy, Pebble, Stel, Ass, and Sketch starring right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go fuckers, thanks to A, Roy, and Michan for your help!

"Sketch!" Kae cried out. "Please tell me you know where Senii and Gomi are?"

Sketch turned back to look at Roy.

"You forgot to tell her," They said, voice deadpan. It wasn't a question  
  
Roy scratched the back of her neck.

"I was too busy getting the Ugly Shame JumperTM ready for Darcy,"

Kae turned to face Roy. She had just been with Darcy? How in the world would she have gotten in this much trouble so fast?

"What? Why?"

Stel looked up from his phone with a sigh.

"Pebble, Asstolfo, Sketch, Adel, and Darcy are registered as a family under Ani's name. Dorky got herself in trouble again, so they are all here to deal with her, and I am here as her alibi because for once, this trip to the office was not warranted because she is innocent. How were you not aware of this."

Kae sputtered.

"W-What? You guys are related? And why's Roy here then? Is she also related to Ani?"

Roy thankfully spoke up, most likely out of guilt of having left poor Kae in the dark for so long.

"I guess if you said that Ani was their Mom, then I'm like an Aunt? I get called when the problem child is a problem child, so a lot. Also, they aren't blood-related. Ani adopted them. I don't really know if anyone knows why."

Kae needed an Advil. Or a nap. Or both and some ice cream.

"Bu-But Sketch is MY kid!"

Sketch looked torn.

"I can be both, right?"

Kae was still in the middle of her existential crisis when the door opened again, this time revealing an office aid.

"Adel!" Ass called out, and Kae did a double take. Her voice sounded so much sweeter than it had when Ass had been addressing her.

Adel smiled, gesturing for the little group to follow her into the other room.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but the office is kinda a mess right now, and they needed all hands on deck to get all this shit done," Adel's voice was nothing short of enchanting, and Ass's expression made it obvious that she enthusiastically agreed. Ass smiled.

"Nah no problem, we just had to catch Kae over there up on why we're here,"

Adel blinked.

"Oh, did she not know?" Ass shrugged.

Wow, everyone but her really had known about that.

-

They soon found themselves in a conference room, or at least that was what Kae was assuming by the large square table surrounded by chairs. Even as they entered, two sides of the table had already been filled.

One side had a family of four, a mother, a father, an older son, and a younger daughter. They truly seemed to be a picture-perfect family. Kae hated them already. How fake could one family seem?

The other full side seemed to be a group of teachers or something. There were three men and two women, all dressed smartly in black suits. One lady, who had been seated directly in the middle of their side, looked towards the window with a melancholy expression. Kae, for the life of her, had no idea why.

The other four murmured to each other in a way that made Kae uncomfortable. It felt a lot like they were judging her.

The other two sides seemed to be for all the people in Darcy's defense. Noticing everyone around her was starting to sit down, Kae hurried to do the same. After all, she was in much too deep to get out of this now.

The line up was as such:

Pebble, Sketch, Roy, Ass, and Adel sat directly across from the fake family in that order, with Adel being the closest to the stuck up maybe-teachers. Stel sat across from the pseudo-teachers, sitting one seat away from the fake family. Kae, panicking, sat directly next to him. Stel didn't get up and leave, so Kae took that as a sign that he was fine with it.

After just enough time passed to make the silence in the room awkward, for what felt like the millionth time that day, a door slammed open, and Ani made her appearance. Kae smiled at her old friend. Something like that wasn't as unexpected from the Chaos Goddess herself. What WAS unexpected, was the fact that she seemed to be holding the hands of (read: dragging behind her) Two very familiar kids.

Kae couldn't stop herself from crying out.

"Senii! Gomi! Where the hell did you guys go?" It took Kae a moment to realize that she had just stood up and cursed in front of people who might be teachers, not to mention the fact that the other family was starting to give her weird looks.

Feeling the eyes of literally everyone in the room burning against her back, Kae sat down with a sheepish smile. One of the ladies in a pantsuit scoffed at her. Kae shrank a little in her chair. Why was she here again?

Ani, noticing her discomfort spoke up.

"I'd say sorry for being late, but I'm not. A little birdy had some information for me," Ani's smile was all teeth. Something about the light made them seem just a bit sharper as she turned to face the other family.

"I heard someone had a problem with Darc that they wanted to talk about?" Ani addressed the father. He gulped, opening his mouth, but nothing came out. Ani scoffed, taking a seat next to Kae.

(and if Kae felt a little bit more comfortable with her close friend right there to help her, she didn't need to say it. She totally had been fine on her own, anyway.)

The melancholy lady began to speak, and Kae couldn't help but wonder why such a pretty and nice looking lady was sitting with such dicks.

"Now that we're all here, can we start?" she asked not impolitely. Kae found herself nodding along. There was something charismatic about this lady.

"I am so sorry for interrupting your day," She said as if it were all her fault that they were there, to begin with. "I do hope this isn't too inconvenient.

Most of the table was quick to break out in quiet reassurance, making her smile.

"Anyway, my own mistakes aside, I'm sure you all know that we are here to discuss the latest case of Darcy's, or I mean, the latest case of SOMEONE's mischief. We have to have an actual meeting about it this time, because for once, Darcy's denying that it was her."

Kae hesitated before speaking up.

"What do you even think she did?" Annoying maybe teacher number two looked up.

"She stole the answer key for the next major test," His voice remained monotone, in almost a mock of Stel's deadpan style.

The Darcy sides of the table tensed up.

Kae was mildly worried about Ani causing bodily harm

"But Darc doesn't do stuff like that," Gomi said casually, leaning against a wall by the door. Senii was sitting on the floor next to him, working on her homework. How where they so casual about this?

The fake mom spoke up.

"Well, between Miss Darcy, and my sweet James, it was obviously Miss Darcy who did this, don't you agree miss?" She smiled cruelly at the principle.

The pretty lady sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not very smart so I had to call you guys here!"

"No no, that was a good idea!" Sketch cried they're natural nice nature overpowering their need to be introverted.

"Thank you sketch!" She smiled her already pretty expression brightening and seeming to light up the whole room.

Finally having had enough, Stel spoke up.

"Dorky did not do it. she was in class with me at the time. Can I leave now." Fake mom scoffed again.

"And how can we trust him? He is most definitely trying to get her out of trouble," She sniffed.

Stel rolled his eyes. "Security cameras are a thing," He murmured

"Stel is the first person to sell Darcy out, he's only here because she isn't lying!" Ass said, her calm facade was evidently starting to strain.

"You can't just assume that Darcy and everyone who associates with her is a liar," Roy added, sounding offended.

"Roy's right!" Kae found herself adding.

"Are you implying that my son did this?" The man demanded. "He would never! My son is pure and works hard. He wouldn't need to resort to doing things the way SHE does,"

Ani stood up, glaring dangerously.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CHILD"

The principal looked to be on the verge of tears. The aura in the room darkened

"I'm so sorry," She said. "This is all my fault," When the first tear fell, all hell broke loose.

"NONONONO IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT IT'S FINE THAT FAMILY'S JUST FULL OF BULLSHIT"

"OH NO, MISS PLEASE YOU CAN'T CONTROL ALL OF YOUR STUDENTS." With the reassurance brightened her aura enough to stop the impending fist fight as everyone turned to face her. (Except Ani. Kae was sure that Ani was some kind of goddess, and therefore immune to other forms of magic)

"Maybe we should call in Darcy?" Roy suggested. Kae stoped. How had they not thought to do that already?

The principle apparently agreed, already whispering to one of the teacher people.

It was only almost one tense minute later when Darcy was half dragged in and forced into the seat next to Stel, grumbling and cursing the whole time.

the principle glanced at her kindly.

"Darcy, we're here today to find out whether you are, or are not guilty of stealing the key to your next test in math." She smiled brightly. Even Darcy couldn't find it in herself to be too rude

"Whatever. All I know was that right after class, I went to the office with the intention of finding someone, and since I was in the sight range of one of the teachers, and they needed someone to blame this shit on, I got sent here," Darcy slouched in her seat, glaring at James, who was seated to the right of her.

Kae was beginning to doubt whoever thought it would be a good idea to put those two next to each other. Once again, Roy spoke up.

"Now, maybe we should hear Jameses side of the story," She said, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Well, I was in my math class, and the teacher said that someone in our class must have stolen it. She decided to go through all our bags, and somehow it ended up being in mine," He smirked. "But obviously, someone like me wouldn't have done that."

Almost everyone groaned. At this point, it was too obvious who had done it.

"It was James if anyone was still confused," Stel stated. The fake dad winced.

"You-You can't get him in trouble if there isn't any evidence!"

Senii rolled her eyes from her corner.

"But there was evidence,"

"It was in his bag, remember," Michan added. He had migrated to the floor to help Senii with her homework. The man blanched. Quickly, he turned to face the teachers.

"My family supplies a good 30 percent of your donations every year, and we were planning an especially big one this time, but I am afraid I just can't donate to an institution that falsely accuses my son."

Kae felt anger build up in her system. Were they seriously trying to bribe the school? No way in hell that would work.

"Oh no no no, we would never falsely accuse your son like that!" One of the teachers hurried to say.

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

As if mirroring her thoughts, Ass looked ready to blow.

"Oh, Oh hell no bitch," Ass stood up. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? That would be some hardass fucking proof right there." Kae was mad, but ohh shit, Ass was so pissed.

"Listen up, dipshit, and listen well fuckers because-"

And as if God had descended from the heavens to prevent what was sure to be a disaster, it was in that moment, that Ron chose to invade.

"WAIIIIITTTT DARCY'S NOT GUILTY I HAVE PROOF" Everyone stopped, turning to face Ron.

Ron, as oblivious to the many sets of eyes as ever, skipped over to the side of the table with the pseudo-family and took a seat right next to them. She proceeded to pull out her phone and played a video.

Kae's smile grew as the video clearly showed James steal the answers and slip them into his bag. Haha, fucker. Get beat.

Silence spread throughout the room.

"BITCH YOU GUESSED IT!" Darcy screeched, jumping up on her chair.

"YOU WAS RIGHT," Ass called back.

"...I already suggested doing that," Stel muttered. No one heard him

"Oh my god," Adel said, her voice colored with disbelief. "Darcy wasn't actually the one who did it."

"WAIT BUT OUR DONATION," The man cried. Ani's smile cut off the teachers before they even spoke.

"Like I was saying earlier," She said, picking up a pen to spin in a way that was a little too eerily like a dagger to be comfortable. "I know a little birdy who could definitely help me out if I needed to, ehem, convince you a bit more that my Darc is innocent." Ani made eye contact with the nearest teacher. "Why don't I do you a solid, and we can let this little incident slide off her for now, okay?"

Frozen in terror, the teachers couldn't do much more than nod at Ani, as she picked up her things.

"Alright then fuckers, now that we got that shit done, we're leaving. Kae, you can drive and cook today, seeing as it's your first day officially as part of the family." Kae's head whipped around at being addressed.

"Uh, excuse me, what the fuck?"

"Oh, well I finally picked us an apartment, but you can move in later," Before Kae could say anything in response, Sketch tapped her.

"Common Kae, as one of my mothers, you HAVE to live with us, right?" Kae knew she lost as soon as her eyes met Sketches. She really never could resist them, could she?

"Alright, fine, guess I'm moving in now,"

"Great," Ani said, a knowing gleam in her eye betraying the fact that she probably had no doubt that Kae would end up living with them. "Sorry about all that shit Wolf," Ani called over her shoulder. "It was nice seeing ya!"

The principal smiled back and waved. You too, Ani! Drive safely," And with that, Kae found herself heading out of the room with far too many people, heading towards a Mini Van.

Ron and Stel went off to their own homes (Seeing as the school day had already ended) While Kae, Ani, Roy, and everyone else piled into the Van.

It was only about ten minutes into the drive, while she laughed and talked with everyone around her, that Kae had finally found herself a home. Maybe Ron losing Gomi and Senii wasn't such a bad thing after all.

(Kae latter violently retracted the sentiment as she found herself being yelled at over the phone for a very long time later that night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck whoever let kae read this shit shE LIGIT SAID MAYBE WE COULD COLAB WTF GUYS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That entire mess, but from Ron's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this shits late, but ron isn't a great narrarator bc shes so oblivious?? honey i love you and this was so fun to write?? but in order to finnish I had to do this at like 3 am?? wellppp injoy fuckers. this shit is minamally edited.

Ron had only just started for the school that morning, and things had already begun to go wrong.

At the time, it hadn't seemed like much, just a simple request from Sketch for some Dr. Pepper, and a reminder from Senii that she and Gomi were ready to be picked up for school.

Ron checked the time. 15 minutes before school started. It took about 10 minutes to get to school, and four minutes to pick up Senii and Gomi. Hmm. That was totally enough time to pick up some Dr. Pepper for Sketch! 

With this logic in mind, Ron didn't hesitate to speed over to Senii's and then to the nearest convenience store.

"Stay right here," She said, rushing out of the car.

-

Senii blinked.

"Hey, Gomi? Why did Ron just leaving in the parking lot of a convenience store" Gomi only shrugged, checking his phone.

"Oh my god, Senii look, Stel got Bakugou. Darc is gonna lose her shit,"

-

Ron sprinted through the convenience store, searching frantically for a Dr. Pepper. In her haste, she turned a corner and found herself running into a strangely well-built man. Oops. She turned to apologize to the man.

"So sorry about tha-" Ron stopped. Why was this guy wearing a black mask and holding a knife?

"Watch it, bitch," The man groaned, clearly still dazed from the fall. It was pure luck that Ron noticed the gun and managed to jump on it before the robber. Thinking back on it, Ron had no idea why she proceeded to throw it out of the nearest window. (Yeet, she thought)

The man was not impressed. 

He stood up, a cigar lighter falling out of his pocket. Eww, a smoker. It hit the floor with a clank, the noise seeming to echo through the store. Others turned to see the commotion. The man smirked.

He pulled a knife out behind him, approaching Ron who was still sprawled across the floor. He waved the knife around a little. 

"Nobody move or the bitch gets it" People around them, realizing what was happing, where obviously starting to panic. and yet, among the chaos, a sole figure stood out among the crowd. Was that... 

"Ani," She whispered under her breath. Before Ron could even begin to contemplate what Ani of all people was doing there, she noticed the subtle gestures to look to the right she was making. 

It didn't take Ron to figure out why. Next to her, was a shelf FULL of hairspray. Ron didn't even think before she lunged for the cigar lighter and popped open the hair spray. The man glanced down at her, confusion clearly written across his face.

"I won't hesitate bitch!" She shrieked, catching the top of his mask on fire.

"Fucking hell!" He yelped, pulling off his mask just in time to be clocked in the head with a baseball bat.

The unapologetic cashier, (Yu Li, Ron vaguely remembered) set down his bat with a sigh. He turned to look at Ron.

"Would you mind dragging him to the police station across the street?" He asked, His eyes vaguely fogged over. "I have an essay due," 

Ah, this was the guy who took three math classes, right? Yu Li was known for not knowing what an on-level class was, and going beyond the average hardworking all AP students. Poor guy. Because he took such advanced classes, Ron didn't get to talk to him all that much, despite the fact that they were in the same grade.

Ron considered him a friend anyway and didn't hesitate for a moment to drop the robber off at the police station.

"Don't worry about it! I have time!" She said, blatantly not checking the time. And with that, Ron bounced out of the store, robber in tow, without even giving a second thought to the children that she had left, with no explanation, mind you, sitting in the back of her car.

-

Ani was NOT pleased. 

"Moron, you had one fucking job. Kill the rich bastards son before he tried to rob someplace. That was it. All you had to fucking do." the man on the other side of the line whimpered.

"S-Sorry boss, I didn't-"

"Cut it the fuck out with the shitty apologies," The hitman continued anyway. Ani sighed, massaging her temples. "Look, I'll deal with this bullshit when I get back to the base tonight okay? Try not to screw up more before then." She hung up, not sparing even a moment to listen to him bitch.

"I swear, he was lucky I needed a fucking Redbull," Ani muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, the universe was not done screwing with her today, because it wasn't very long before another matter aroze to her attention. This time, in the form of two children.

"Gomi! You can't run off every time you see an ad for a rare card,"

"I told you, we're here to find Ron, we're already late for school,"

"...Then why were you content watching Anime on your phone until I told you about the Ad?"

"Oh common, like you aren't almost as interested as I am,"

Both stopped at the sight of Ani.

"WeAren'tSkippingISwear!"Gomi blurted out. Senii rolled her eyes, cuffing him on the back of his head.

"Smooth," she muttered. She turned to face Ani.

"Ron was supposed to pick us up today, but she kinda just stopped here and sprinted out of the car, so Gomi and I came in to see if she was still around,"

Ani smiled. 

"Of course Ron forgot you two. Come on, its almost time for lunch, I'll take you two out for something before I drop you in school, okay? Neither kid hesitated to follow her out, only moments before Ron bust back in.

-

Ron dropped the unconscious attempted robber in one of the waiting room chairs with a grunt. Who knew he would be so heavy. Turning to face the secretary, she smiled, giving her a bouncy wave.

"Hello! This guy tried to rob the convenience store across the street!" She turned as if to leave, before spinning back to face her. "Oh, and here are my weapons," She stated, with no trace of humor in her voice as she set down the can of hair spray and cigar lighter gently. With that taken care of, Ron left the gapping secretary with the robber and headed back for her car. The poor lady seemed a little startled. Hmm, maybe she got some surprising news before Ron had walked in. Ignoring the nudging feeling in her mind that she was forgetting something important, Ron drove off for school.

(And she made it about halfway there before she remembered that there were supposed to be two other children in the car with her)

After a quick trip back to the store, and the discovery of two misplaced phones in the back of her car, Ron found herself bursting into Kae and Roy's classroom, already mentally apologizing to the light of her life.

Weazing, Ron held a hand up to the teacher who was attempting to address her. She needed a second to catch her breath. She turned Kae.

"I may or may not have messed up," Kae looked up, realization dawning across her features.

"Was it the-"

"I lost the 8th graders," Ron interrupted. Kae sighed, leaning farther back into her chair. 

"Shit, how are we supposed to find them?" She asked.

"..."

Kae sighed. 

"Do you have any idea on where they might be?"

"In the school?" Ron responded. It sounded a little bit too much like a question for comfort. Ron hadn't been able to find them in the store, so that was the next most logical conclusion. (Looking back, maybe Ron should have mentioned to Kae where she had lost them) Kae just nodded, resigning herself to her fate.

"Here, just text me if anything comes up," Kae didn't even look up to see Ron's response as she proceeded to make a group chat. Ron nodded anyway. (If only Ron actually had)

-

"HAS ANYONE SEEN A SHORT CHILD AND A TALLER CHILD? ONE IS BLOND AND PROBABLY SMARTER THAN YOU ARE" Ron bellowed, her voice carrying through the sea of people. "GOMI! SENII!" She stood up on a chair so they would be able to spot her better. "HAS ANYONE SEEN THESE CHILDREN?" For whatever reason, no one seemed to want to approach her. Just as Ron was about to surrender, her shining ray of hope appeared.

With a smile so bright that it contrasted the dark bruises under her eyes, Sam approached. 

"You're lookin' for someone Ron?" She asked, her smile evidently real by her voice. Ron almost did a quick double take at her tone of voice verses complexion. It was said that the only person who could ever get Sam to sleep was her boyfriend, and he went to another school, so it wasn't often that one would see a well-rested Sam. (Now that Ron was thinking about it, Sam was probably the one people called Tired Sam, wasn't she?) Although Ron was well aware of all these facts, the contrast never ceased to surprise her.

"Yup! The only two 8th graders on campus actually! Have you seen them anywhere?" Sam shook her head.

"Nope, but have you tried checkin' the middle school? They might have accidentally headed there," Of course! Why didn't Ron think of that!

Barely managing to utter the words 'thank you' in her haste, Ron headed off for the middle school. 

-

By the time Ron had arrived at the school, classes had begun, and the hallways were pretty much empty. Humming, she calmly patrolled through the halls when something caught her attention. An art classroom.

Surely they wouldn't mind if she just went in and borrowed a few things...

Without even thinking to check if a class was in session, Ron burst into the room. Oblivious as ever to the many eyes watching her, Ron confidently walked up to the Art teacher.

"Excuse me, Miss, do you mind if I borrow a few things?" Although she had initially been rather startled, the kind lady's face morphed into a smile.

"Oh, you must be from Miss Ellan's class, aren't you! I forgot they had to do an art piece with their report, silly me! Go right ahead, deary!" Selectively ignoring the fact that the teacher had just mistaken her, a junior, for a middle schooler, (She wasn't that short, okay!) Ron collected her necessary supplies before heading off back into the hallway to finish up her little project before classes ended.

-

Ron smiled to herself, gazing up at her handiwork. It was pretty much impossible to miss the bright neon signs littering the hallway! Gomi and Senii were as good as found if you asked her.

The bell shrieked, signaling the end of class. Just on time. Ron stood up on the upside-down trash can she had found in the janitor's closet. Dawning a bright yellow sign that was originally to keep people from slipping on wet surfaces, she was ready for battle.

The bright sigh she was wearing had been painted over to proclaim 'seen my posters? I am Ron!' While the posters plastered pretty much everywhere said something along the lines of 'have you seen someone named Gomi or Senii? Please return to Ron!'

All in all, her plan seemed pretty full proof. Except for the fact that there was now someone who looked a little too much like her old middle school councilor approaching her. Maybe she knew something about where Senii and Gomi had gone!

"Hello," Ron chirped from atop her trash can. "Somethin' I can do for ya?" The lady that Ron did not remember the name of was not impressed. 

"Come with me, please. I'm sure you know why," She must want to show her where Senii and Gomi were! Still humming contently, Ron hopped down from her trash can and followed the exasperated lady down the hallway.

When the lady sat her down in the waiting room for the principles office, Ron started to worry. Why in the world would she be here unless one of the children had gotten themselves into trouble! Ron really hoped they were okay.

She was in the middle of wondering what they could have done when her phone started to vibrate loudly. Picking it up to silence it, (Not remembering that she actually had a reason for keeping it on this time) Ron noticed that her top message was from Roy. 

'hurry here, Darcy got fsluy accused of stealing her math test scores,' it read.

Oh. That didn't really seem like the kind of thing Edge would do. Ron's phone buzzed again.

'*falsely' 

And with that one word, Ron forgot entirely about seeing the principle in lieu of her intense need to prove poor Edge innocent. They can't just accuse her of doing things randomly to make their own lives easier! Ron let the door close behind her with a bang, as she made her way back to the High School. No way was she gonna let something like that happen!

-

Not for the first time that day, Ron found herself panting, and holding up a hand so that she could catch her breath. This time, the perplexed person in front of her, was none other than Tanu, the highly respected and trusted office aide. 

"Ron? Your here for Darcy right? I'm sorry to say you're a bit late," Tanu spoke softly, despite the fact that there wasn't anyone there to hear them. "I think they're trying to bribe the school," she added, the revulsion audible in her voice.

"Wait, who's trying to bribe the school?" Tanu looked up at Ron again, with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say that," She muttered, before sighing. "Ron, you remember how at some point Darcy gave me access to the security cameras, right?" Ron nodded, evidently still lost.

"... I may or may not be using it to listen in on what they're talking about," If it was possible, Tanu's voice seemed to get even softer at having admitted that. Immediately, she flinched, waiting for Ron to yell at her.

"Wait, what are they talking about?" Ron asked, completely oblivious to Tanu's evident fear.

"O-Oh, umm, just t-that there's this other kid that very obviously did it, and His Dad is trying to bribe the school into saying it was Darcy.." Tanu trailed off.

"Hmm. You have access to like, all the feed right?" Ron asked. 

"Y-Yeah,"

"Can you pull up whenever this apparently happened in Edge's math class?" Tanu nodded, typing something up on her computer.

"Here it is," She gestured at the screen, skipping a few hours. Ron held up her phone to record. 

The screen depicted a chubby looking boy sloppily root around a teacher's desk, before finding a file of some sort and running off. 

Ron glared. What the hell? That was definitely not fair to Edge if they were just ignoring the fact that they had footage.

"Thanks, Tanu," She called out, cutting the feed on her phone and heading for the nearest conference room. There was a one in five chance this was the one that Edge was in. Those were pretty good odds, right?

Bursting open the door, she cried out,

"WAIIIIITTTT DARCY'S NOT GUILTY I HAVE PROOF" Hey look at that, this was Edge's room.  
-

Ron smiled as all was righted in her world. Senii and Gomi were fine, Darcy got out of trouble, they adopted Kae, and Roy was cooking! All in all, it was a pretty average day in the life of Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof so that was rushed hope ya liked it! so this is the end of this story, but if ya so please I'd love to write and or have others write shit in this universe!

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck am i doing guys


End file.
